Liquid handling devices heretofore have been used to provide for aspirating and/or dispensing an agent. These devices include syringe pumps that are typically located remotely from the sample wells due to typical syringe pump form factor. This presents various challenges for basic liquid handing. Remote pumps require long tube lengths, which extend through robotic system cable/fluidic management systems. This causes fundamental fluid handling issues regarding liquid dispense precision, accuracy and long term reliability.